the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 612
In NeS1 Post 612 the Writers were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Brian the Administrator for the Massassi Temple. They realise that there are a lot of workers removal their furniture and Otter the Writer cries out that they're being evicted and they have nowhere else to go. Brian the Administrator, however, reassures them that Massassi Inc. is moving to a new location, along with the Never-ending Story Writers. Now much happier, the Writers find the new building at 1234 eUniverse Street. They then see a helicopter airlifting the original 'Forums Building' into place next to the new Massassi Inc. Building. Brian the Administrator reveals it was cheaper to just bring the old building over for them to use and they can move back into it whenever they're ready. A little disheartened they resume their positions, though they find one of the windows now looks onto nothing but a brick wall, so they won't be able to throw Semievil333 the Writer's computer out again, as in NeS1 Post 586. Post <As the writers plot yet another 'plot hole', there comes a knock at the door. Geb opens the door to find Brian standing in the hall.> Sem: <GASP> IT'S THE BOSS!! Brian: Ok?? Now I remember why we gave you the end office on this dark hallway. ;) Geb: So, What's up? <It is at this point that Geb notices large numbers of burly, unionized laborers moving office funiture and supplies from the neighboring offices> Geb: Uhhh...are we being evicted?? Brian: Actually that's what I came here for. I... Otter: NO!!! YOU CAN'T THROW US OUT INTO THE STREETS!!! Where will we go? What will we do? You know they don't PAY writers in the REAL world. We'll go hungry, we'll STARVE!!! For the love of humanity...You... All: SHUT UP!!! Brian: ...uhh...actually, I came to inform you that MASSASSI INC. is moving to a new office building, therefore you will move all of your stuff to the new building. Ante: WooHoo!!! New office, new office...bum bum chaa, bum chaa... <With that the writers begin dancing ah la disco...> Brian: Uhh...right...new office. <A couple days later our writers converge at the location of the new office building. With it's gleaming exterior and towering majesty, it dominates the surrounding skyline.> Geb: Well, this is it 1234 eUniverse St. Randy: Right, let us unpack and get into the new office. <Just then a large helicopter can be heard flying in low from behind the prolific writers.> Krig: Hey, cool...it's carrying a building! Losien: Wow, That's an ugly building. Maybe: Uhh...peeps...that's OUR building. < The helicopter flys around the MASSASSI INC. building and carefully places the Forums building right next to the MASSASSI building. Just then Brian comes out of the MASSASSI INC. building...> Brian: Hey guys and gals, what's up. Geb: Why is the forums building being airlifted here? Brian: Well, we wanted to save money so...we just moved the building here and man was it cheap. Oh, by the way, ya'll can move back into your office any time. Laters... < Our writers begin to unpack their thing in the NSP office. > Maybe: Poo...no new office. Sem: Oh well... < Randy walks over to the window and opens the shade revealing a brick wall flush against the window... > Randy: Looks like no more 'flying computers'. < Masetto opens the window on the next wall... > Masetto: Well this one seem operational. :D Krig: Well, it looks like it's back to the grind. < As our writers get settled into their new/old office they hope the move will clear their weary minds and alow the ideas to flow like water...> Notes Britt's Commentary "There is an inconsistency here as Antestarr the Writer is stated as having moved to a new building over one thousands miles away from the original Forum Building, in NeS1 Post 609, but he is seen here back with the original Writers." ~ Britt the Writer Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post